Rodless slide assemblies are common devices that move a tool or workpiece mounting from one position to another. Typically, such rodless slide assemblies are used on manufacturing lines to assist in the manufacture of a product. A common rodless slide assembly includes an elongated cylinder body having an axially-extending chamber or slot disposed therein and a piston assembly located within the slot. The piston assembly moves reciprocally within the slot under fluid pressure. Such an assembly is considered “rodless” because rather than including a piston rod attached to a piston, it is attached to a motion-transmitting element which extends through the slot. This element is coupled to a carriage or saddle located exterior of the cylinder and moves concurrently therewith. The carriage is typically configured to receive a workpiece support tool, machine tool, etc. for use on the manufacturing line.
The axially-extending slot is typically sealed by means of a sealing strip or band located over the opening of the slot. The band is pressed against the periphery of the axially-extending slot often by either fastening or by internal fluid pressures. Generally, the sealing strip or band is pulled away from the axially-extending slot at about the center of the piston assembly whereabout the motion-transmitting element extends through the slot.
The cylinder that houses the piston, as well as provides the pathway along which the piston travels, can be made to any variety of lengths to accommodate a desired distance of travel. Typically, the piston and/or carriage moves the entire length of the cylinder. Typically the cylinder is capped at each end which receives the piston and/or carriage at the end of its stroke. It would be beneficial, however, to provide a rodless slide assembly having a carriage that can be stopped at an intermediate position, short of the end of the stroke typically defined by the length of the cylinder. The carriage may be stopped at one or a plurality of intermediate locations along the length of the stroke.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a rodless slide assembly that comprises a longitudinally-extending cylinder, a carriage, a stop assembly, and a catch assembly. The longitudinally-extending cylinder comprises first and second ends and a path of travel extending therebetween. The carriage is slidable on the path of travel on the cylinder between the first and second ends. The stop assembly comprises a stop block and is coupled to the carriage. The catch assembly comprises a catch bar and an actuator assembly. The catch bar is located adjacent the path of travel of the carriage. The actuator assembly selectively moves the catch bar to engage the stop block and stop the carriage when the carriage is positioned at a selected location on the path of travel. The catch bar further comprises a support portion that is spaced apart from the actuator assembly and does not impact the stop block, and is configured to absorb at least a portion of any impact force created during engagement between the catch bar and the stop block.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may further comprise: the stop assembly being integrally formed with the carriage; the carriage further comprising an underside and the stop block being located on the underside; the carriage further comprising a side and the stop block being located on the side; the stop block being movable with respect to the carriage; the stop block being engagable with at least one shock absorber; the catch bar further comprising a fastener that attaches the catch bar to the actuator; the catch assembly comprising a catch block which comprises a cavity configured to receive the actuator assembly, a bore extending from the cavity that receives a portion of the catch bar such that when the actuator assembly extends the catch bar is extended to engage the stop block, and when the actuator assembly retracts the catch bar is retracted to not engage the stop block, and the catch block further comprises a second cavity that receives the support portion of the catch bar which is spaced apart from the cavity; the catch bar further comprising an impact portion which engages the stop block to absorb at least a portion of the impact force; the bore in the catch block comprising a first slot and the second cavity comprises a second slot being in communication with, and extending non-parallel to the first slot, and wherein the support portion being longitudinally-extending within the first slot and the impact portion being longitudinally-extending within the second slot; the catch bar being L-shaped; the catch bar being coupled to the actuator assembly via a fastener; spacing existing between the fastener and the catch bar to permit movement between the catch bar and the actuator assembly; the fastener being a shoulder bolt; the catch bar being engagable with a catch block at at least two locations on the catch block adjacent a location of impact on the stop block; the catch bar being engagable with the catch block both, below the location of impact on the stop block, and spaced apart from the actuator assembly; and an adjustable static catch assembly located adjacent the path of travel of the cylinder, the static catch assembly comprising: a static catch bar, at least a portion of which is located in a static catch block, and wherein the static catch bar remains extended to engage the stop block, and at least one adjustment fastener that is engagable with the static catch bar to move it independent of the catch block.
Another illustrative embodiment of a rodless slide assembly comprises a longitudinally-extending cylinder, a carriage, a stop assembly, and a static catch assembly. The longitudinally-extending cylinder comprises first and second ends and a path of travel extending therebetween. The carriage is slidable on the path of travel on the cylinder between the first and second ends. The stop assembly comprises a stop block and is coupled to the carriage. The static catch assembly comprises a static catch bar located adjacent the path of travel of the carriage, a catch block that receives at least a portion of the catch bar, wherein the static catch bar remains extended to engage the stop block, and a first adjustment fastener that is engagable with the static catch bar to move it relative to the cylinder and independent of the catch block.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may further comprise: a second adjustment fastener located opposite the first adjustment fastener with the catch bar located therebetween; the first and second adjustment assemblies being threaded and rotatable in the catch block to move the catch bar in the direction of the path of travel of the carriage.
Another illustrative embodiment of a rodless slide assembly comprises a rodless slide assembly that comprises a longitudinally-extending cylinder, a carriage, a catch bar assembly, and a stop assembly. The longitudinally-extending cylinder comprises first and second ends and a path of travel extending therebetween. The carriage is slidable on the path of travel on the cylinder between the first and second ends. The carriage has a centerline located substantially transverse to the path of travel. The catch bar assembly is located adjacent the path of travel of the carriage. The catch bar assembly has a centerline located substantially transverse to the path of travel of the carriage. The stop assembly is coupled to the carriage and comprises: a stop block; first and second shock absorber assemblies, each located on opposite sides of the stop block, wherein each shock absorber assembly comprises a movable rod to dampen any impact force created during contact between the catch bar and stop block. Each rod is movable along a first and second stroke, respectively. Upon contact between the catch bar and the stop block, the carriage is decelerated and comes to rest so that the centerlines of both the carriage and the catch bar assembly are substantially coincident to each other. The rod of the first shock absorber assembly is compressed along substantially its full stroke.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may further comprise the stop block being movable relative to the carriage.
Additional features and advantages of the rodless slide assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the rodless assembly as presently perceived.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplification set out herein illustrates various embodiments of the rodless slide assembly, and such exemplification is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the rodless slide assembly in any manner.